Be Annabeth
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Clara era uma filha de Hécate, e, desde a primeira vez em que o viu, apaixonou-se perdidamente por ele. Essa paixão evoluiu até o ponto em que os seus sonhos e delírios já não foram mais suficientes, ela precisava tê-lo para si, não importasse o preço a se pagar. Percy Jackson seria seu. Nem que, para isso, ela tivesse que ser Annabeth.
— Clara, tem certeza disso? — Lou olhava indecisa para a irmã.

— Lou, é meu aniversário — ela fez manha — Só por um dia! Ninguém nunca vai saber... Qual é o problema?

— Você se apaixonar mais ainda por ele! Esse vai ser o problema. E aí você não vai se contentar apenas com um dia — disse Lou, seriamente — Paixão é uma coisa muito perigosa.

— O que quer eu faça? Jure pelo rio Styx? — estressou-se Clara.

— Sim — disse Lou.

— Está de brincadeira, não é?

A irmã levantou uma sobrancelha, mantendo-se inflexível.

Ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, não podia prometer aquilo. O seu plano não era passar apenas um dia.

— Eu juro pelo rio Styx nunca mais tomar essa poção para fingir ser Annabeth — ela disse, após escolher cuidadosamente as palavras.

Para seu alívio, Lou aceitou, entregando-lhe a poção.

— Não ponha tudo a perder. Divirta-se! — ela revirou os olhos.

— Tanto faz — disse Clara, escondendo a poção dentro da jaqueta, e indo para outra direção, ainda no chalé.

Olhou para trás e, vendo que Lou já estava distraída, pegou um dos livros de feitiço.

— Preciso eternizar o efeito — murmurou — Dar um jeito em Annabeth. Lou não pode desconfiar.

Qualquer pessoa que lhe olhasse, diria que Clara estava louca.

A verdade era que ela estava mesmo, mas o amor era capaz de enlouquecer a qualquer pessoa. E era esse sentimento que ela acreditava sentir por Percy, desde que entrou no acampamento e lhe conheceu, desde que ele começou a treiná-la, na arena.

Acreditava que tinham um lance, uma química, mas então descobriu que ele namorava. Uma filha de Atena. Annabeth Chase.

Era impossível competir com aquela mulher, então por que não tornar-se ela?

Annabeth (a verdadeira) estava caminhando pela floresta, procurando por algo, quando sentiu uma vertigem, e desmaiou. Os cabelos loiros foram substituídos pelos castanhos de Clara, e o mesmo aconteceu com o restante de sua aparência.

Clara olhou fascinada para o espelho, passando a mão, distraída, pelos cabelos loiros.

— Annabeth?

Ela virou-se, acordando do transe, vendo uma garota olhar-lhe desconcertada.

— Desculpe-me! Tenho que ir — ela disse, tentando agir como Annabeth agiria.

Ela tinha aquele plano em mente havia muito tempo, observava cuidadosamente cada passo da filha de Atena. Era evidente que a loira tinha percebido, mas ela aprendeu a ser mais discreta, com o passar do tempo. Uma exímia observadora.

Quíron nunca confiou muito nela, sempre parecia fazer o possível para ficar de olho nela, controlá-la. Um verdadeiro exagero, todos os seus problemas nos colégios foram pelo fato de ser uma semideusa, não tinha nada demais... A não ser que houvesse alguma profecia.

Ser Annabeth estava tornando-se mais inteligente? A poção não era apenas aparência?

Ela pegou o livro, que pegou do chalé, e, afastando-se dos outros campistas, foi lê-lo em um canto. Nada de mais, considerando a sua nova aparência.

— _Hic et in aeternum_ — leu, mas logo parou.

Precisava ser mais específica, para não haver problemas.

Virou as páginas, procurando por algo, mas sem sucesso. Impossível que fosse a única filha de Hécate da humanidade a pensar naquilo.

— _Hoc volo manere voltus. Volo eam_ — disse, fechando o livro e os olhos — _Volo eam manere in loco, habet omnia. Nemo unquam delet._

— Annie?

Ela derrubou o livro, levantando-se apressadamente.

— Pe... Cabeça de algas! — exclamou, assustada.

Ele olhou-a, desconfiado.

Clara sabia que todos o subestimavam, diziam que ele era lerdo. A verdade era que ele era esperto demais, mas não usava sua inteligência muitas vezes. E ele tinha um sexto sentido sinistro, que percebeu que tinha algo de errado.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou.

— Eu só odeio não saber uma coisa — ela voltou a sentar-se, fingindo estar frustrada, algo quase impossível estando perto dele.

— Que livro é esse?

Quando ele aproximou-se do livro, ela murmurou um encantamento.

 _— Mutare faciem, remain content._

— O que disse? — ele virou-se para ela, no momento em que a capa do livro mudou.

Clara olhou de cenho franzido para ele, fingindo confusão.

— Eu quem lhe pergunto agora: está tudo bem, Percy?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, voltando o olhar para o livro, e pegando-o.

— Engenharia. Não sei porque ainda me surpreendo — ele riu, colocando-o do lado dela.

— Parece desconfiado de algo — comentou.

— Você está um pouco estranha — disse Percy, olhando para ela.

Nesse momento, ela teve uma ideia. Não precisava estender os efeitos da poção, ele descobriria, um dia.

Ela abaixou o rosto, evitando olha-lo.

— Annie, conte-me o que houve — ele pediu.

— Eu não posso mais — murmurou, olhando para a frente, e engolindo em seco.

— Não pode mais o quê?

— Mentir para você. Isso me corrói por dentro. Lembra-se de quando teve ciúmes daquele filho de Ares? Não foi infundado. Ele confessou que gosta de mim, e...

— Eu não acredito que está me dizendo isso.

Ele estava bem magoado, pelo seu olhar. Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando não ceder diante daquilo.

— Sinto muito — ela disse, simplesmente, levantando-se — Tem muitas garotas que gostam de você. Talvez seja melhor assim...

Ela afastou-se, junto com o livro.

Esperou até que a sua aparência voltasse ao normal, e foi até o chalé de Hécate. Era observada atentamente por Lou, que tentava alguma prova de que ela descumpriu o acordo que fizeram.

— Escolho bem minhas palavras, irmã — ela murmurou, sorrindo levemente.

Na hora do jantar, percebeu como Annabeth parecia a ponto de chorar, e Percy também, em sua mesa.

Algumas semanas se passaram, no mesmo clima. Lou tentava a todo custo tirar algo de Clara, mas ela nada revelava. As coisas complicaram um pouco quando Quíron começou a meter-se também, querendo saber o que houve.

— Centauro idiota — murmurou Clara, irritada — O que ele tem a ver com a vida particular dos campistas? É porque ela é sua queridinha...

Nos treinamentos, Percy andava mais disperso do que nunca. Ela esperava que, uma hora ou outra, ele fosse se dar conta, nota-la.

— Ela não te traiu, Percy, ela nunca o fez! — Piper tentava convencê-lo.

— Ela me disse, na minha cara! — exclamou Percy, irritado.

— Mas... — ela procurava por alguma explicação.

— Ainda há tempo para consertar isso — disse Lou, atrás dela.

Clara virou-se.

— Gosta de vê-lo sofrendo? — perguntou Lou.

— É claro que não — disse Clara.

— No entanto, não lhe contou sobre a poção.

Clara voltou a olhar para os dois conversando.

— Eu... Ele me odiaria — murmurou.

— Odiará mais, se descobrir o que fez — disse Lou — Mostre que o ama de verdade, ele está sofrendo por Annabeth. Você não quer ganhar justamente? Sem poções e feitiços? Não quer que ele, realmente, goste de você?

— Ele gostará, quando superar — disse Clara, afastando-se.

Lou negou com a cabeça, triste. Ela teria de falar com Quíron, sua irmã estava obcecada pelo filho de Poseidon.


End file.
